


Hot Dogs

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Series: Top Dog [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel
Genre: Bottom!Jack, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Orgy, Wildly Shifting POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four guys, one bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Written in July 2003. Top Dog was originally meant to be a one joke, one shot but Shanilka inspired me by suggesting Jack never got to bottom and I thought it would be amusing to have them actually be fighting over who bottoms. The beta was done by Bluewolf and Lyn, and SG1 dialogue suggestions were provided by The Huntress and Sue Roush.
> 
> This story continues directly on from Top Dog. I was experimenting with switching POVs equally between all four guys and the effect is disorienting. Sorry about that.

Daniel swallowed the hot come spurting into his mouth and shook with the vibration of Blair's moans around his cock. Oh, so good... so good! He was just milking the last little spurts when he was startled by the sound of a heavy thump and two yells, one triumphant and the other cursing and disgruntled. Heaving up onto one elbow, hips still working his cock into Blair's exquisitely talented mouth, Daniel took a look.

"It's okay! It's okay!" Daniel gasped. "They've just resolved the disagreement, that's all!" Bless Blair and his incredible consideration as a lover. He'd paused only momentarily at the noise and, with Daniel's words, he'd returned to sucking vigorously, practically pulling Daniel's orgasm out of him. Daniel moaned. Oh God, Blair gave good fellatio!

Jack was helping Jim off the floor and, judging from the gleeful expression on his face, Jack had won. Jim looked rather sour. Both were bruised and bloody and hard as rock. Daniel found the sight of both men especially inspiring as his climax hit him and he threw back his head, groaning and pumping helplessly into Blair's greedy mouth.

Both heads turned to appreciate the sight of their lovers in the throes of passion, Jack and Jim leaned against each other. Neither were as young as they used to be (although they'd both die before they'd admit it!), and the fight had taken its toll. Without the rush of adrenaline and endorphins, they'd both be feeling the pain. As it was, they were so turned on they couldn't keep their hands off each other, each touching and groping the other man with enthusiasm.

Jim was disappointed at losing, but figured he'd win the next time. O'Neill just had the advantage of more modern training techniques and being a sly old bastard. But age would catch up and then Jim would be calling the shots every time the flyboy got R&R and came to Cascade. Although Blair would probably try to argue him into switching off as fair. Jim grinned ferally. Nookie was nookie and fair had nothing to do with it!

Jim slid his hands up and around O'Neill's neck, catching him in a headlock. Marching the man towards the bed, rubbing his cock hard against O'Neill's ass with each step, Jim called out, "Okay, guys, you've had your turn. The bed's ours now!"

As they reached the nightstand, Jack broke free just long enough to snatch up the lube and wave it tauntingly in Ellison's face. Ellison grabbed it with a muttered curse and shoved him down on the bed, scattering Daniel and Blair like startled pigeons. Jack looked up into Ellison's hot eyes and his cock twitched with excitement. Silently, he spread out his arms and offered himself up.

Jim thought O'Neill looked pretty hot for an older guy. Great muscle tone and stamina. As for the scars, there was just something about a battle-scarred, experienced old stallion like O'Neill. Jim loved it when O'Neill topped him. Blair was a fantastic top in every way except for body size, but O'Neill could physically dominate Jim and it was an experience Jim looked forward to eagerly. Oh well, next time! Today it was O'Neill's turn and Jim would make sure he was a damp puddle of sweat and spunk by the time he was through.

Daniel was staring. Blair nudged him gently and murmured, "I'm going downstairs to make some popcorn. You want any? How about a beer?" Daniel muttered something vaguely agreeable and Blair grinned. Daniel had a real kink about voyeurism and Blair speculated it was the academic in him. All observation and analysis on the sidelines might just do that to a guy. Blair wouldn't know. Ha!

If Blair knew his Jim, Jack was in for a fine time tonight. He just hoped the guy's heart was strong enough. "Hey..." Blair whispered to Daniel. "There's pen and paper in my nightstand. You might want to take notes."

Daniel blinked rapidly and tried to push his glasses up several times before realizing they weren't there. Oh, that's right. Jack and Jim had grown bored with Daniel and Blair's after dinner conversation. For some reason, the Egyptian Book of the Dead hadn't held their interest. They'd done that silent eyebrow waggle and military strategy exchange thing they did so well, gotten up and kissed the scholars until all academic debate had been forgotten. Jack had gently slid Daniel's glasses off and set them down on the table, then grabbed Daniel and hustled him up the stairs. Jim followed dragging Blair, who was laughing and pretending to be indignant. Oh well, Daniel was close enough he didn't really need his glasses. Oh... my, Jack certainly liked _that!_

Blair padded off downstairs to take care of the host's duties. He started the popcorn in the microwave and pulled out the butter. Jim didn't react well to something in the pre-buttered varieties so Blair occasionally indulged him with real melted butter. He stood there in the kitchen, enjoying the sounds drifting down from the bedroom. Consisting mostly of Jack's enthusiastic cursing vocalizations, Blair could just catch the wet, slurping sound effects and the occasional gasp from Daniel the Voyeur. The popcorn was popping more slowly now and Blair switched it with the butter and reset the timer.

Watching the numbers count down on the microwave, Blair grinned when Jack's blissful cries turned into an outraged gasp. "Ellison, you get back here right now!" Jim had just gotten started on the teasing and Jack hadn't realized yet who was calling the shots now. Well, it wouldn't take him long to figure it out.

The microwave dinged. Blair pulled the butter out and poured it over the popcorn. Then he grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge and, loaded down with goodies, headed back up the stairs.

Daniel sat on the edge of the bed, leaning against the railing and staring wide-eyed at the oblivious couple on the other side of the bed. He felt the bed dip as Blair climbed over him and sat down, securing the popcorn bowl in his lap. Daniel craned his neck around the intruder to keep Jack's straining, desperate face in view. Blair handed him a beer and whispered, "What's happening?" in much the same way he'd ask, "What's the score?"

"Jack almost came and Jim stopped him," Daniel whispered back. His mouth quirked, "Jack is acting all pissed, but he would have been REALLY annoyed if he'd come before Jim was even inside."

The two men snickered and clinked beer bottles, wise to the ways of their guys.

God damn! Jack was pretty sure what Ellison was doing right now ought to be illegal it was so good. He sobbed and thrust upwards into Ellison's nasty, talented mouth. The guy had zeroed in on all his sweet spots and was working him like a pro. Just like last time and the time before. Oh yeah! Oh yeah yeah yeah... SHIT! God _DAMN_ it!

O'Neill squalled like a wet cat but didn╒t protest any further. Jim grinned and gave one last teasing, tantalizing lick to his cock. Working the flyboy into a frenzy and then bringing him down was more fun than he'd had all week. With sadistic satisfaction, Jim began working his way back up O'Neill's body, stroking, kissing, licking, biting -- whatever his sentinel senses told him would have the most effect.

Jack opened his eyes as Ellison settled heavily on top of him. Panting and dazed, he gazed up into Ellison's smug, pleased face and noticed one eye puffing up. Thank God, he'd hit the eye and not that incredible mouth. Jack grabbed hold of his tormentor and lunged upward for a kiss, as Ellison bent down to devour him.

Daniel took another nervous gulp of his beer and discovered he'd finished it. Riveted as another man kissed and fondled his eager lover, Daniel reached out without looking and put the bottle on the nightstand. Despite having recently come, Daniel could feel the excited twitching of his cock as it filled and lengthened. Jack was so beautiful, lost in pleasure like this.

Blair crunched another mouthful of popcorn that nobody else was in the mood for. Jim was doing a damn fine job over there. Very inspiring. He saw a couple of moves that he might just try out on Jim later on. Whoa! Nice reaction! Jack almost fell off the bed there with all that flailing around. Good thing Jim caught and hauled him back. Blair noticed Daniel's breathing was getting heavier and a quick glance down told him how much Daniel was enjoying the show. Blair reached over and grabbed the abandoned lube.

A warm tongue licked his ear and Daniel purred like a cat. At Blair's silent urging, Daniel rose to his knees, balancing with one hand on Blair's shoulder. Clever, skilled fingers began opening him up and stroking over his prostate. Daniel moaned with excitement, caught between the lovely sensations in his ass and watching Jack lose it.

Jim's hand stretched out demandingly towards Blair, who grinned and tossed him the lube. Jim caught it and winked, then returned to his self-appointed task of reducing O'Neill to a quivering lump of protoplasm.

Daniel watched Jim stretch Jack, who moaned eagerly and worked himself back and forth on those fingers. Blair stroked him in the same rhythm and it was as if Daniel felt exactly what Jack was feeling. Jack opened his eyes for a moment and captured Daniel's gaze like a warm embrace before being caught up in his own excitement again.

Then Daniel felt Blair grab his hips and guide him downward onto Blair's lap, straight onto Blair's cock. The head pressed against his guardian muscles for a moment and gently pushed through and deep into Daniel, who settled down with a happy sigh into Blair's warm, competent embrace.

Blair rested his forehead against Daniel's back and pulled the larger man back toward him. The slick heat surrounding his cock felt fantastic. With one arm embracing the other man and one hand clutching his hip for leverage, Blair began rocking in and out of Daniel's ass. Oh man, this was nice! A slight change in the angle and a low moan told him he was hitting the right spot. Daniel clenched his inner muscles and it was Blair's turn to groan appreciatively. The slow rocking was sensual and delicious and could be paced to match that of the other guys.

Oh God. Finally, finally, finally! Jack found himself flipped over and pulled to his knees. Shivering with anticipation, he held still as Ellison positioned himself and began pushing in. Oh yeah, yeah, yeah... Sweet! Ellison's beautiful monster slid in and stretched him wide. As the Ranger's cock stroked over his prostate and a jolt of pure pleasure ran through him, Jack lost it. He began lunging backwards, grunting incoherently with pleasure, forcing that cock over his sweet spot again and again.

Jim grabbed O'Neill's hips to steady him and began pumping hard and fast. O'Neill was on the edge and wanted it rough and Jim was going to oblige him. With a quick glance and smile over at Blair happily working away in Daniel, Jim closed his eyes and let himself feel the pleasure of that tight ass stripping his cock.

The two large men grunted and slammed their bodies together, moving faster and faster towards their orgasm, while their partners sat moaning next to them, bodies writhing urgently in their own need.

Daniel came first, hand stripping himself as he rose and fell frantically on Blair's cock. His contractions as he came pulled the orgasm out of Blair who yelled with enthusiasm and convulsed beneath him. Blair's cries set off Jim, who frantically pulled Jack upright into his arms and worked Jack's cock as Jim shouted and spurted into his ass. Jack dropped his head onto Jim's shoulder, mouth stretched in a silent scream, arched into the tight fist pumping his cock and came, spraying the pillows.

Then all four men collapsed and for a minute there was silence broken only by the sound of harsh gasping. Until Jack started laughing and wheezed, "Now _that's_ what I call R &R, guys!"

Jim grinned tiredly. Lifting his head and sniffing the air, he asked, "Shit, Chief, did you remember to bring beer up for us?"

"Hell no! You guys were too busy. Snacks were for the observers. Right, Daniel?"

"Well, you're not observing anymore. Get your ass down there and bring our guests some beer. And one for me."

"Heh, look who has delusions of being in charge now!" Blair threw cold popcorn at Jim, secure in the knowledge that he would live until those same guests were gone. "I will fetch cold beer because I'm a good host, not your slave! C'mon, Daniel, I could use a hand!"

Daniel obediently trotted after Blair and eagerly resumed the interrupted discussion. "Um, so when the Book of the Dead says, 'Thine enemy the Serpent hath been given over to the fire. The Serpent-fiend Sebau hath fallen headlong, his forelegs are bound in chains, and his hind legs hath Ra carried away from him. The Sons of Revolt shall never more rise up.' That doesn't necessarily imply that Sebau was the only serpent god rebelling against Ra...."

"But Daniel, where's your source material to support that claim?"

"Oh, um... well, private collection really."

With the sound of his lover puttering around in the kitchen and an animated, academic discussion being picked up where it had been dropped due to sex, Jim smiled. He turned his head to look over at an equally exhausted Jack. With a grunt, Jim heaved himself up and rolled over onto Jack. Leaning down to kiss him gently, Jim said, "You're pretty sexy for a flyboy, but it's my turn next. Think you can handle it, O'Neill?"

Jack's eyes crinkled. "You're not too bad yourself, Ellison... for a damn dirt-hugging Ranger. But somebody's gotta show you how to do it right and that somebody's me!"

"Looking forward to it, asshole."

"Jerk!"

"Bottom boy!"

"YeahSureYouBetcha!"


End file.
